Fark-NPO War
* GOONS * MK ---- Independents * NPO * TPF * NATO * Team Rocket * Nordreich * TIO * Hooligans * TPE * Invicta * Mongols * UE * AOD Brigade * TFD * DiCE * Alchemy * Europa * OSA |notes = Umbrella are also a part of Pandora's Box.}} GOONS is also part of Pandora's Box.}} |strength1 = |strength2 = }} The Fark-NPO War, a major front in Grudge War, was a conflict between Farkistan and FAN against the New Pacific Order for the actions committed by the NPO in the past (specifically the Holy War of Farkistan and VietFAN). While there was some criticism of the action due to the apparent casus belli having already been used for the DH-NPO War, Farkistan made it clear in their DoW that in reality they were taking up NPO on Pacifica's Declaration of Support for IRON and TOP during the Grudge War. The strategic goal of pre-emptively attacking NPO was drawing resources away from those who would come to New Polar Order's direct defense. The Fark-NPO War may also be known by several different names given by various alliances. In Farkistan it's referred to as the UnHoly War whereas in the Imperial Order it's called the Neckbeard Massacre. The NPO refer to this war as the Grudge War. For a list of individuals who fought in the Fark-NPO War see: Category:Fark-NPO War veteran. Background One week before Farkistan and Fan declared war on NPO, the combined forces of IRON and TOP had attacked NpO. Their casus belli was founded on repaying Polar for actions during the Bipolar War. But intelligence led FARK and others to believe that the TOP/IRON-NpO war was just an element in a larger scheme, designed to lure members of Superfriends and Dos Equis into a major conflict, where overwhelming opposing forces were lined up to break down the two blocs and force their surrenders. Farkistan was expected to declare on either TOP or IRON in defense of Polar, upon which the treaty web would cleanly chain to bring in major alliances for a "curbstomp". By declaring instead on Pacifica, Farkistan intended to fulfill its obligation to defend NpO, while sidestepping the obvious trap and forcing the other side to regroup and target them through far more tenuous chains and politically unpopular ghost declarations. Development In the days following the outbreak of hostilities, declarations by the NPO side chained further and further, leading to the Order of the Paradox entering against Farkistan on 5 December following one of the longest chains in the history of Bob. TOP declared via an oA with Nordreich, who declared via an oA with Non Grata, who declared via an oA with the Last Remnants, who declared via an ODP with NPO. The next day, Sparta and Guru Order entered in Farkistan's defense, and the Mostly Harmless Alliance was dragged into the conflict on the evening of December 8, when GATO, ODN, TPE and Hooligans declared war on them, ostensibly in pre-emptive defense of the Last Remnants. On the 9th, as a form of retaliation, NPO declared war on Sparta in defense of their ally, Olympus and their mutual friends in BAPS. Grämlins and others joined in against Sparta the same day. The front became further entangled when FOK, The Apparatus, Pirates of the Parrot Order and Knights of Ni! joined in defense of MHA and GO, and Viridian Entente, NG, and TLR responded by declaring war on the Apparatus. As the wider war went on, new declarations of varying importance and validity kept trickling in against FARK and her allies. DiCE, for example, declared on FARK for being "bullies" and in support of TLR, while Mushroom Kingdom joined the FAN/FARK-NPO front on the evening of the 15th with a terse, sarcastic declaration against MHA, forgoing all pretense of "treaty legality" or casus belli. Finally, after two attempted peace negotiations, FARK and FAN surrendered to NPO and her allies on January 23, 2012. Declarations of War For Fark/FAN *Dec 02 2011 - Fark and FAN declare war on NPO *Dec 06 2011 - Sparta declares war on BAPS and Olympus *Dec 06 2011 - Guru Order declares war on Olympus *Dec 10 2011 - KoN declares war on the TPE *Dec 11 2011 - The Apparatus declares war on GATO *Dec 12 2011 - FOK declares war on the Mongols *Dec 12 2011 - PPO declares war on the Hooligans *Dec 12 2011 - TYR declares war on the Hooligans and VE For NPO *Dec 04 2011 - TPF declare war on FAN *Dec 04 2011 - NATO declare war on FAN *Dec 05 2011 - Team Rocket declares war on FARK *Dec 05 2011 - TLR declares war on FARK *Dec 05 2011 - TOP and NoR declare war on FARK *Dec 05 2011 - TIO declare war on FARK *Dec 05 2011 - Non Grata declares war on FARK *Dec 05 2011 - Olympus and BAPS declare war on FARK *Dec 08 2011 - GATO declares war on MHA *Dec 08 2011 - The Hooligans declare war on MHA *Dec 08 2011 - ODN declares war on MHA *Dec 08 2011 - TPE declares war on MHA *Dec 09 2011 - Mongols declares war on GO *Dec 09 2011 - NPO declares war on Sparta *Dec 09 2011 - TIO declares war on Sparta *Dec 09 2011 - OMFG declares war on Sparta *Dec 09 2011 - The Grämlins declare war on Sparta *Dec 09 2011 - Argent declares war on Sparta *Dec 09 2011 - Invicta declares war on Sparta *Dec 10 2011 - SoN declares war on Sparta *Dec 10 2011 - KDF declares war on Sparta *Dec 10 2011 - TPF declares war on Sparta *Dec 10 2011 - UE declares war on Sparta *Dec 10 2011 - AOD Brigade declares war on FAN *Dec 11 2011 - TFD declares war on MHA and KoN *Dec 12 2011 - ODN declares war on KoN *Dec 12 2011 - Umbrella declares war on KoN *Dec 13 2011 - NG, TLR and VE declares war on Apparatus *Dec 15 2011 - DiCE declares war on FARK *Dec 15 2011 - MK declares war on MHA *Dec 15 2011 - Alchemy declares war on MHA *Dec 26 2011 - GOONS declares war on Fark *Dec 26 2011 - Europa declares war on Fark *Jan 4 2012 - OSA declares war on Fark Surrenders and Withdrawals For Fark/FAN *Dec 29 2011 - GO accepts white peace *Jan 2 2012 - MHA, KofN, PPO, Apparatus, and TuR surrenders to GATO, MK, ODN, TPE, TLR, NG, Umbrella, VE, TFD, Hooligans, and Alchemy *Jan 15 2012 - Sparta acknowledges defeat to the alliances of BAPS and Olympus and ceases hostilities with Argent, Grämlins,Invicta, NPO, OMFG, State of Nirvana, The Imperial Order, The People’s Community, The Phoenix Federation, The Resistance, and United Equestria *Jan 23 2012 - Fark surrenders to NPO, TLR, Non Grata, Olympus, BAPS, TIO, Nordreich, TOP, DICE, GOONS, Europa, and OSA. FAN agrees to end hostilities with NPO, TPF, NATO, and AOD Brigade. GOONS and NPL sign White Peace. For NPO *Dec 23 2011 - Mongols sign white peace with FOK/GO See also *25 Nov 2011 - Valhalla, Olympus, and NPO declare support for TOP and IRON *17 Jan 2012 - FARK/FAN vs NPO up to date Category:Wars involving The Imperial Order Category:Wars involving Sparta Category:Wars involving the New Pacific Order